Naming Conventions
This is a concepts page for ideas which haven't yet appaeared in the lore. This may include outdated ideas no longer consistent with current lore. Rookotley Naming Convention Ulosk nmuloslu An ulosk nmuloslu, literally "charm of births", is any item held by the mother during birth to signify the child's sorri nmathuloch, or "child name". In many cultures in Rookotley, a child is given a sorrí nmathüloch. This is traditionally determined by what the mother is holding in her hand during birth (the ulosk nmuloslu). Should she be holding multiple items, the mother will later choose one item for which the child recieves his/her name. Due to this tradition, common names include Thomül (hand i.e. that of father or midwife) and Lülaarri (bedsheet). Sorri Nmathulotch A sorri nmathulotch, or 'child name', acts as a child's first name until the child reaches adulthood (usually around the age of 16). In most cultures where sorri nmathulotches are given to children, the name is given for whatever the mother is holding during childbirth (the ulosk nmuloslu). In some other cultures, the mother or father decides upon this name. The sorrí nmathüloch acts as the child's first name until that child reaches official adulthood, at which time they give themselves a sorri nmoli (adult name) which becomes their first name, with their sorri nmathulotch becoming a middle name. A woman's sorri nmathulotch is lost completely when she marries, since it is replaced by the husband's sorri nmoli. The sorri nmasarroolu is kept as the equivalent surname of this person throughout their life unless they are presented with a new one. Sorrí Nmoli A sorri nmoli n.m.O.l.í, which translates roughly to "adult name", is the name one gives themself having reached adulthood. This name then acts as a first name, replacing the sori nmathulotch, which is 'demoted' to a middle name equivalent. The sorri nmathulotch acts as the child's first name until that child reaches official adulthood, at which time they give themselves a sorri nmoli (adult name) which becomes their first name, whith their sorri nmathulotch becoming a middle name. The sorrí nmoli may be dreived from the person's sorrí nmathüloch or from other sources such as legends or role models. It is used as a primary form of identification (as is a first name) and also to show marriages, since women have their sorri nmathulotch replaced by the husband's sorri nmoli in marriage, as in many Earth cultures. Sorrí Nmasarroolu A sorri nmasarroolu, or "hero name", is the equivalent of a surname is many Pontret cultures. They are assigned as an honour, adpoted as a surame and inherited. Sorri nmasurroolus are passed on through generations from father to child. Occassionally, someone may be awarded a new sorri nmasurroolu by a high power, such as royalty. This award is highly valued, equivalent to a duchy, though with different rewards, and the recipient is considered a barnurri. To identify one who has earned this, not simply inherited a name, the word "nmusi" meaning "first" is added to the end of the name, to signify that that person is the first with this new last name.